Nothing under the Hood
by Seraphim Fantasies
Summary: Not existing is boring, but it is something that Xion has come to deal with. However, this Nobody is about to embark on a wonderfully bizarre adventure.


I own nothing. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Nothingness was incredibly boring.<p>

Xion groaned as she again passed by the same destroyed building she had walked by three times before. She didn't know what nonexistence was like for other people, but for her it resembled a Twilight Town if it was consumed by the Darkness.

She stepped over a crumbling wall, making her way back to where the Clock tower would have proudly stood. Entering the street that led up to the tower she was suddenly halted by violet barriers forming on both sides of her. The Nobody groaned once again as she summoned her Keyblade.

"You just can't leave me alone can you?"

Turning around she was met with the gaze of another being wearing an Organization coat. The coat was in tatters, torn by the being's many bouts with the girl. It lifted it's hand and a Keyblade formed, this one resembling a broken Oathkeeper. The being mimicked her stance, two yellow eyes beginning to glow from beneath the hood.

The two then lunged, Xion swinging her blade so it slammed into the being's stomach. The being's swing was higher, aimed for her head.

Xion's swing was faster, as it seemed, for her attack landed before the other. The being was then knocked back, it dropped its weapon as it crumpled onto the street. Xion proceeded and struck the being again, this time the thing flew to the side and dematerialized, its coat fluttering to the ground.

Xion huffed in annoyance as she straightened herself and dismissed her Keyblade. The violet barriers slowly vanished and she proceeded towards her destination.

* * *

><p>Xion sat in the corner of the ruins that resided in the place of the tower. She shifted through some of the rubble, trying to find anything to pass the time. She didn't know how long she had been in this world, but she really didn't like it.<p>

"I mean, I did give back Sora's memories, but I also caused Roxas to go on a homicidal rampage. I know I did the right thing, but I at least thought I would have stopped existing, not that I ever did in the first place, but hey I can dream."

Pulling out an old and torn sheet of paper, Xion tried to read what the text on it read, but she was interrupted by the sound of the barriers going up. She sighed and looked up into the gaze of the hooded being.

"Really? Twice in the matter of an hour? You have grown bold."

Standing Xion once again called forth her weapon. She ignored the obvious extent of damage that the weapon wore as she pointed it in the direction of the being.

"Listen, I am sick and tired of you bothering me. Ever since I got here you have done nothing but try and fight me. And for what? We both don't exist. so you can't kill me."

The being's eyes faded as it straightened up, it reached for its hood and slowly began unzipping it. Xion quickly dropped into her fighting stance as the being's hood fell back. She didn't get a good look at its face, for as soon as the hood fell the being exploded into white flames and jagged black lines.

Xion stepped back as the coat fell, the white flames began to be pulled closer together by the jagged lines. Zippers and cloth began crawling over the fire, forming what looked like a torso. Zippers slid across the sides of the 'chest' and opened. Two massive spikes sprang from the holes, each opening into elongated arms.

Dark rings enveloped the lower half of the torso, and two thick legs popped into existence. The body landed and a large blue scarf wrapped around where a neck would be. Xion was almost awestruck at how massive the beast was. She could make out another zipper opening up under the scarf a masked head popped out of the hole. It was marked with the symbol representing the Nobody species. Xion felt herself shiver when she noticed that a large hole was cut into the beast's face, revealing one of the hooded being's eyes staring back at her.

Xion shook herself, clearing all negative thoughts from her mind as her grip tightened around the hilt of her Keyblade.

"That is neat little trick, got anything else?"

The beast reared up and let out a terrible shriek, and then the world fractured. The world around the two began falling apart, Xion finding a bizarre sense of enjoyment when the black and gray shards started turning into what resembled stained glass.

The beast let out another roar as four long spiked tendrils exploded from its back. Xion began rushing towards the monster, the monster slumped forward, throwing its arms forward.

Xion jumped, and the arms collided with the ground, which seemed to be forming into a pedestal. She landed onto the arms and began scaling it towards the monster's face. What Xion did not expect it to do was attack her with its tendrils. She was knocked aside, landing and rolling across the suddenly formed platform. The beast then raised its arms again and dropped them onto her. She rolled and blocked the shock wave that the beast created.

Xion spun around and thrust her Keyblade into the air, a massive bolt of lightning shot down and tore into the monster. The beast flinched back and started shrieking, its body shaking like a piece of cloth blowing in the wind.

The beast then slid back and fell off of the platform. Xion raised an eyebrow, making her way to the edge, trying to locate the monster. She had just looked over the edge, and the platform started shaking violently. The platform then flipped and Xion began to fall. Looking down she came face to face with the monster, holding a massive orb of energy.

Gritting her teeth Xion gripped her blade tighter as it began to glow white. She lashed out with the Event Horizon as the beast tossed the orb at her. There was a massive flash of light, and the next thing Xion knew was that she was rolling across the pedestal. Jumping back into a standing position she wiped her eyes, trying desperately to clear the blindness.

Shaking her head one last time, her vision finally cleared, and she saw the hooded being standing before her, the massive monster sitting behind it, black smoke rising from deep cuts in the fabric that made up its body.

"Not really that powerful if you keep falling after two attacks."

The being spread its arms and formed two Keyblades, one was the damaged Oathkeeper, and the other was the Oblivion. Xion growled, she hated the sight of that blade. The being staggered and then lunged, Xion brought up her blade, ready to block the attack, but the hooded being simply froze when it was a foot in front of her.

She raised an eyebrow as the hooded being's body started to dissolve, along with the massive body of the beast. Putting down her blade she looked around at the now empty world.

"Well I did say that it was boring, this has been a surprisingly exciting moment in my time here."

_You of nothing, existing in nonexistence. What is your purpose?_

Xion looked around, noting that no one was around her. Shaking her head she came to the conclusion that all of the sudden excitement was getting to her.

"Well I don't know. I cannot exist, yet I do. Curious, because even if I exist while not existing, what does that mean for my attempt at giving Sora his memories back?"

_The boy has collected his memories, and has proceeded to awaken sleeping worlds._

"I assume that you are never this direct with your answers, but I thank you for answering that."

_Do you wish to exist?_

Xion froze, and she looked up in a vain attempt at trying to find whoever was talking to her. The prospect of existing again was an intriguing one, but she didn't understand what was being asked.

"I cannot exist, if I were to enter the existing world again, what would that mean for everything I tried to accomplish?"

The voice did not give her an answer, and that made Xion nervous. The voice only spoke after what seemed like several minutes of it pondering.

_The worlds that you would be apart of would be apart from the worlds that the others traverse._

"So, I would exist, but in a completely separate reality? That sounds good, but how am I to get there?"

As Xion finished uttering her question, a massive door materialized before her. The door creaked open slowly, filling the area around Xion with a bright light.

_Step through these doors and become more than Nothing._

Taking one last look around Xion then shrugged and proceeded through the doors. She was consumed in light as the doors slowly shut and vanished.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed!<p>

To start off, this is not going to be a serious story, this is about as serious as it is going to get.

Secondly I apologize if the voice at the end seemed off, I am just not used to writing something like that, heck I had to resist the urge to have them make a joke.

Xion's journey through her worlds will not interact with the main story of Kingdom Hearts, I do not want to even try and alter those events.

This is just a funny little story that I wanted to do about Xion.

The beast she fought was not Roxas, even though it used his Keyblades. The Twilight Thorn she fought was also a different beast all together.

I took inspiration for its fight from other fights.

Again I hope you enjoyed, and I apologize for my ramblings.

Have a nice day!


End file.
